


Danganstuck: Pesterlog Compilation

by nxntendo



Series: Danganstuck [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, For the actual fic, Here's some pesterlogs hahaha, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Until I get everything all settled, that's basically it, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxntendo/pseuds/nxntendo
Summary: All pesterlogs and shit that are and/or will become canon in the actual story, should I feel like itStarts with beta kids (V3 Cast), then Alpha and Omega kids (DR:THH and DR2 Cast), with the inclusion of some of the Guardians (Post and Pre-Scratch kids).Also, try not to get attached to pairings in this! Some do not last, due to unfortunate circumstances and what not.If you ARE curious on what stays, please feel free to comment and ask! I would very much appreciate it!





	1. Act 1; Pt. 1

duplicitousSovereign[DS] began pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA] at 15:45 PM

\---  
DS: hey! amami chan!  
DS: happy birthday! :o)  
PA: oh thanks!! c:"  
DS: sooooo? how does it feel being 19?  
PA: eh nothing to write home about  
PA: saiharas present came to me in the mail tho "^_^  
DS: oh, really?! :oO  
DS: what'd he give you? if you don't mind me asking, of course~!  
PA: i dont mind at all man  
PA: its just a wicked poster of that one game i like  
DS: eww, that stupid carmen sandiego game?  
DS: amami, pal, bro, chum, buddy, dude, friend, my dear, dear, moirail...  
DS: you need to get better game interests!  
PA: aw whats wrong with the games i like?  
DS: everything. you have like one (1) thing that's good.  
PA: what about nintendogs? O:"  
DS: okay, maybe two (2) things. but everything else is booooring!  
PA: oof okay then what do you suggest?  
DS: okay, okay, so you remember my mom, right?  
PA: the one who supposedly died in a "tetris incident"?  
DS: she did die in one! literally, a huge green block shaped like an "F" fell down...  
DS: ...and flattened her like a pancake! i've been living alone with monomi ever since!  
PA: oh right the weird pink rabbit O:"  
DS: anyways, my mom was something of a gaming prodigy.  
DS: she left me a huge disposal of some of the greatest games in the world, including-  
DS: oops, i should probably stop talking.  
PA: oh no boss  
PA: you have crossed into uncharted territory now  
PA: you better lay down the word or we will all perish one-by-one  
DS: okay, fine. you better not tell anyone else, though!  
PA: you have my word  
DS: alright, so, have you ever heard of a game called "Sburb"?  
PA: actually yes i have  
PA: lemme guess your mom has a copy of it  
DS: you know she would. she collects games, amami chan.  
PA: oh right i forgot about that  
DS: continuing on. this game was created by team danganronpa after their gameshow went "ka-PUT"!  
DS: however, apparently, there's some rumor that this game could potentially cause the end of the world.  
DS: my mom, who used to work for the company, had taken their only copies of the game and fled.  
DS: she stayed hidden from the company for a while, until the incident i mentioned before.  
PA: and you are telling me this why again?  
DS: well, i was thinking...  
DS: since i do have the codes for the game...  
DS: ...perhaps, we can debunk the mayhem rumor of this game? ;o)  
PA: that does sound like an interesting idea (:"  
PA: im in  
DS: great! i'll get in touch with keeboy and message you in a few!  
PA: sure thing! saihara is trying to message me anyways  
DS: oooh! tell him his beloved says "Hello~!" for me!  
PA: on it (:"  


duplicitousSovereign[DS] ceased pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA] at 15:58 PM

* * *

timorousSleuth[TS] began pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA] at 15:56 PM

\---  
TS: Happy birthday, Amami kun!  
PA: thanks saihara! (:"  
PA: oh and in b4 i forget ouma says "Hello~!"  
TS: Ah, I see Ouma kun has beat me to giving you birthday wishes! .o.  
TS: That's a win for him, I suppose. I'll have to add the tally to our memo later.  
PA: whoa you two share a memo  
PA: what do yall even do in there  
PA: *wink wonk* (;"  
TS: SDFGHJKL >_<  
TS: It's nothing like that, Amami kun! 0_0  
TS: Actually, Iruma san made the group a long time ago, I forgot the reason behind it...  
TS: Forgive me, we are getting off topic. Did you receive my gift?  
TS: And, uh, do you like it...?  
PA: no need to get flustered saihara i love your gift!  
PA: i just hung it up actually  
TS: Oh, you're welcome! I'm glad you like it!  
PA: i said i LOVE it saihara dont change my words around lol  
TS: You're getting better at paying attention to details like that. Shucks!  
PA: haha! well ever since your last birthday gift i have been getting a little into detective things  
TS: Oh? Well, that's impressive!  
PA: pshh it aint that impressive  
PA: anyways hows life for you?  
TS: Probably not as exciting as the rest of your's, but I could say fairly well.  
TS: Oh! Actually, I do have some good news!  
PA: good news? what happened saihara?  
TS: Well, you know how I've always wanted to visit one you guys one day, right?  
PA: mhmmmmm?  
TA: My uncle finally gave me permission to go see Kaito in December!  
PA: thats amazing! are momotas folks okay with it? O:"  
TA: Kaito says he'll just fight his old man if they disagree. I get worried for him. q_q  
PA: im sure momota will be just fine saihara (:"  
PA: remember he says he is a lot tougher than he lets on  
TS: I suppose you're right... It can't hurt to be his secret backup, though, can it?  
PA: nahhh youre fine man  
TS: Ah, well, if you think it's fine, then I trust your judgement!  
PA: its not even judgement my dude  
PA: its more like  
PA: just realizing the gravity of the situation  
PA: and seeing how it all carries out before acting yanno?  
TS: I see... I guess I'm just not that good when it comes to good character"  
PA: hey now   
PA: if you do that self deprecating shit talk about yourself  
PA: i will formally message momota right now and tell him to message you  
TS: I was kidding! Don't worry, I wasn't going to do that, hee hee.  
PA: you BETTER not ):"  
TS: Oh dear...  
PA: huh? something happen saihara?  
TS: It appears Ouma kun is messaging me. It seems quite urgent...!  
TS: Do you mind if I take this for a moment? I do sincerely apologize for cutting this conversation short.  
PA: i dont mind! i have to take care of something real quick anyways  
PA: my old man is home now ".3.  
TS: Alright then! I shall leave you to it! Again, happy birthday, Amami kun!  
PA: thanks saihara! see you around (;"  


pulverizingAvocado[PA] ceased pestering  timorousSleuth[TS] at 17:09 PM

* * *

duplicitousSovereign[DS] began pestering  assailableExperiment at 15:59 PM

\---  
DS: keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebooooooooooooooooooooy!!!!!!!!!  
DS: i need you, and your robot ass, and your ass in general to answer, please!!!!!!  
AE: I am here ouma what do you need?  
DS: check your email!  
DS: pronto!  
DS: on zhe double!  
AE: You can say it once you know!  
AE: Also why are you acting so rushed right now?  
AE: I thought you were spending the day with amami?  
DS: geez, and i thought mr. robot guy would've figured it out sooner that i *am* spending time with my beloved.  
DS: but what can you expect from a guy who really loves emotionless beings? sigh.  
AE: HEY! That is not any way to talk to a friend!  
AE: Also that is incredibly robophobic! Some of my robots are capable of feeling things too!  
DS: yea, i don't really care about that. :o)  
DS: so! did you read it? and open the link? and download everything?  
AE: Yes i did.  
AE: What else would you like "your highness"?  
DS: oooh, you should always address me like that, keeboy!  
AE: Not a chance in hell.  
AE: And stop calling me keeboy! It's keebo!  
DS: yawn, i am bored. let's not continue this conversation!  
DS: alright, i need you to decode all of that and send the codes to amami chan straight away!  
DS: actually, send it to the memo! and get pig tits to invite amami chan into the memo!  
AE: Why do the gods of this realm leave me to suffer in this despairing presence of a horse man.  
AE: Okay i will do it. But you better have an explanation for WHY i am doing this.  
AE: I will have you know i am very busy ouma kun!  
AE: I am almost finished with my latest creation and it is my best yet!  
DS: whatever, keeboy. you are probably just making another masturbation robot for your girlfriend.  
AE: Iruma san is NOT my girlfriend! We are strictly platonic!  
DS: yea, sure, whatever you say, robot lover!  
DS: by the way, you should also invite everyone else that isn't in the memo, too.  
DS: just for safety measures!  
AE: Can you just explain why for a second???  
AE: Also did you just lowkey say you care about everyone?  
DS: sorry! can't talk! i have an important mission to carry out, keeboy, geez!  
DS: and you read too much into things. besides, this is all for a plan!  
DS: a supreme leader like myself has to make sure his comrades follow him into battle!  
AE: Yea sure whatever.  
AE: Wait a second!  
AE: Why cant you just explain your plan to me?!  
AE: Or why cant you do this decoding stuff yourself?  
AE: Hello?????  
AE: I can see you are online ouma!  
AE: Do not just ignore me!  
___ 

duplicitousSovereign[DS] blocked  assailableExperiment[AE] at 16:47 PM

___  
AE: Oh god damn it not again.  


* * *

adherentAstronaut[AA] began pestering  duplicitousSovereign[DS] at 16:32 PM

___

AA: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SEND ME THAT VIDEO  
AA: >:^|>   
DS: momota chan~!  
DS: i have been awaiting your message allllll day! :o)  
AA: fuck off, asshole  
AA: and more importantly, answer my god damn question  
DS: aww, you're no fun...  
DS: don't you wanna just chat with me like good friends?  
AA: have we ever established we were friends  
DS: not that i can recall, but it's okaaaay~!  
DS: we can establish that now! :oD  
AA: oh then i say nooooope  
DS: Do:  
DS: ouch, momota chan, you're really hurting my feelings!  
DS: what would saihara chan say about this cruel treatment upon your supreme leader, let alone, dear friend?!  
AA: he would probably agree with me  
AA: and by that i mean that you are not my friend  
AA: and stop trying to shove him into a quadrant  
AA: in fact stop trying to shove us all into quadrants  
AA: i get that youre lonely but you cant have everyone you want  
DS: >:oO !!!  
DS: momota chan, you really are dumb! i think you are mistaking me for iruma chan, riiiiight?  
DS: silly pig tits is soooo desperate for me, she keeps trying to force me into her weird hate desires!  
AA: i could care less about who is trying to get into your pants  
AA: just stop sending me fucking jumpscares and go about your day k thnx bye  
DS: ouch, more harsh words, momota chan! shumai wouldn't stand for this!  
AA: what are you talking about  
DS: you'll seeeee~!  
AA: whatever  
AA:  
AA:  
AA:  
AA:  
AA: im  
AA: what the FUCK ouma  
AA: did you really just  
AA: LIE to shuichi  
AA: and SEND HIM AFTER ME  
DS: honk. :o)  
AA: "death threats" are yoU FUCKING SERIOUS  
AA: nOW i am LITERALLY GOING TO KILL YOU  
DS: ;o)  


duplicitousSovereign[DS] blocked  adherentAstronaut[AA] at 17:26 PM

___  
AA: OH MY FUCKING GOD OUMA  
AA: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
AA: THAT WAS A COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME  
AA:  
AA:  
AA: oh  
AA: oh my fucking god i fell for ANOTHER PRANK  
AA: god  
AA: damn it

* * *

duplicitousSovereign[DS] started pestering  timorousSleuth[TS] at 17:07 PM

___  
DS: saihara chaaaaaaaaaaan.  
DS: saiharaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
DS: shuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
DS: shuuuuuuuuuuuu shuuuuuuuuuuuuu.  
DS: my keyboard isn't stuck, i am purposely doing this.  
DS: but i need you, saihara chaaaaaaaaan! :'o(  
DS: don't make me bust out the caps, saihara chan.  
TS: I'm here! There's no need for that.  
TS: What's wrong, Ouma kun?  
DS: i made momota chan reaaaally mad! but i don't know what i did wrong...  
DS: he keeps threatening to kill me, saihara chan! i am scared, i think he's serious this time!  
TS: Ouma kun, what did you do this time...?  
TS: Actually, don't answer that, I'll go and diffuse this situation.  
DS: my hero~! <3  
TS: Try not to get into these situations again in the future, okay?  
TS: For Kaito's sake, please give him the chance to relax! ._.  
DS: okay, fiiiiiiine. i'll cut the dumb asstronaut some slack.  
DS: but only because you asked so nicely, shumai~! <3  
TS: *Astronaut  
TS: And thank you! ^_^  
TS: Ah, wait, that emoticon doesn't look that happy.  
TS: ^u^  
TS: Now that just looks dumb.  
TS: Anyways, I'll be off; remember what I said!  
DS: of course, my beloved saihara chan~! ;o)  
DS: i love youuuu!!! <3  
TS: <3  
DS: asdugyfhjdhskd :oO  
DS: you actually returned the heart this time!!  
DS: *screenshots immediately for future use.*  
TS: "Future use"?  
DS: i'm gonna flaunt it in a certain someone's face right now! >:o)  
TS: Please, don't cause anymore problems, Ouma kun!  
DS: no promises~!  
TS: Ugh, you love to make me worry, don't you? ^_^;  
TS: Well then, I'll talk to you later, Ouma kun!  


timorousSleuth[TS] ceased pestering  duplicitousSovereign[DS] at 17:19 PM

* * *

timorousSleuth[TS] started pestering  adherentAstronaut[AA] at 17:20 PM

___  
TS: Um, Kaito?  
TS: Sorry if this might come off as bothersome, but perhaps we could lay off the death threats towards Ouma kun?  
TS: Whatever transpired between you two is none of my business, but Ouma kun did seem rather distressed by it...  
TS: So, I've come to help calm you down!  
AA: wait what  
AA: death threats  
AA:  
AA: shuichi bro forgive me for this  
AA: its nothing against you i just have to concentrate for this moment  
TS: Huh?  


adherentAstronaut[AA] blocked  timorousSleuth[TS] at 17:22 PM

___  
TS: Oh boy, it seems we have fallen for yet another prank... Again...  


* * *

assailableExperiment[AE] started pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA] at 18:01 PM

___  
AE: Amami kun! Ouma asked me to send you these!  
AE: Ah wait the file is too large for pesterchum.  
AE: When you can just check your email i sent it all in there.  
PA: thanks keebo! (:"  
AE: Oh right and happy birthday!  
PA: ayyy thanks x2 ,,B)  
AE: You see i would invite you to the memo and this would make things a whole lot easier.  
AE: But iruma san isnt online! I actually dont know where she is,,  
PA: eh i wouldnt worry too much about it  
PA: if anything we can just wait for her to come online  
PA: oh yea! any particular reason why ouma went offline?  
AE: Not sure! He blocked me after our last conversation.  
AE: Sigh. I just wish he wasnt so mean to me!  
AE: You are his moirail right? Do you have any clue WHY he is mean to me?  
PA: he probably just wants to mess around with you lol  
PA: i wouldnt take anything he says to heart tho  
AE: I see your logic in this...  
AE: You are right! I should not let him get me down!  
AE: In fact i am not going to let him get under my skin anymore!  
PA: thats the spirit! (:"  
AE: Wait are you supporting me?  
AE: I thought you would get mad. You know since its your moirail and all?  
PA: as long as it isnt a direct attack its fine  
PA: you wont do that will you? T:"  
AE: Haha! No way! =v=;  
PA: good good  
PA: ah geez  
AE: What is wrong amami kun?  
PA: just my dad leaving more french desserts everywhere  
PA: he just really loves the french  
AE: I wish i could relate but i sadly cannot. My dad just really likes the concept of hope.  
AE: Practically obsessed with it!  
PA: does it ever bother you?  
AE: A little,,  
AE: But i would not fight him over it!  
AE: He just needs a little guidance is all!  
PA: i totally get wym dw  
PA: well i suppose i have done enough idle chit chat for now  
PA: feel free to continue to message me, i just need to take care of something  
AE: Oh? And what is that?  
PA: i am sick of eating french desserts  


* * *

PA: are you still there  
AE: Yes i am!  
AE: Did something happen?  
PA: you betcha  
PA: the crepes  
PA: are slippery  
PA: this is where i fall keebo  
AE: What the heck?  
AE: Amami kun?  
AE: Did you,,  
AE: Did you slip on a crepe?  
AE: Amami kun????  


* * *

melodiousMaestro[MM] started pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA] at 18:56 PM

___  
MM: Hey there Amami kun!  
MM: Just wanted to wish you a quick Happy Birthday!  
MM: Im sorry I cant stay for too long.  
MM: If youre curious, I am getting my room renovated so I can have a piano in my room!  
MM: So, I may be slow to replies! Except now, of course.  
MM: Although, you dont seem to be available...?  
MM: You didnt watch where you were going down the stairs, didnt you?  
MM: I expected as much. I warned you about those stairs, Amami kun.  
MM: I told you!  
MM: Aside from inside jokes alike, I just wanted to let you know my birthday gift to you will be sent by Iruma san!  
MM: So, if its late, you at least have an idea why.  
MM: I worked all night to make this for you, so I hope you like it! <3  
MM: This skill might not be my best, but perhaps maybe you can see some light to it?  
MM: I have to go right now, otherwise my mom will throw a fit.  
MM: May your birthday be a good one, Amami kun!  
MM: Talk to you when I can!  


melodiousMaestro[MM] ceased pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA] at 19:00 PM

* * *

preoccupiedFantasia[PF] started pestering  assailableExperiment[AE] at 18:25 PM

___  
PF: hello keebo c:  
PF: sorry to intrude on whatever it is that you are doing  
PF: but i need your assistance  
AE: What for?  
PF: oh, nothing too serious  
PF: just preparing for the end of the world is all! c:  
AE: End of the world...?  
AE: Shirogane san that doesnt make sense.  
PF: it does if you ask angie about it!  
PF: i'm just saying: watch yourself in the next 72 hours  
PF: also i need to borrow your hoverboard!  
AE: What for...? It better not be for organizing your cosplays again.  
PF: *sweats suspiciously* what? noooooo  
AE:  
AE: Ill give you two hours  
PF: :D  
AE: IF you tell angie to message me first.  
PF: i can tell her right now! just transportalize that glorious hoverboard already 8D  
AE: Thank you. =v=  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Please keep in mind, this is ONLY the pesterlogs!
> 
> The actual story will be published soon alongside this! But mostly, I wanted to get the pesterlogs out of the way now, as they can be quite troublesome ovo;;


	2. Act 1; Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun!
> 
> Plus some more introductions to other characters!
> 
> Previously Mentioned:  
> duplicitousSovereign - Ouma  
> pulverizingAvocado - Amami  
> timorousSleuth - Saihara  
> adherentAstronaut - Momota  
> assailableExperiment - Keebo  
> melodiousMaestro - Akamatsu  
> preoccupiedFantasia - Shirogane

duplicitousSovereign[DS] began pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA]

\---  
DS: hey! just got the codes!  
DS: you ready to game, bro? :o)  
PA: lmao yea ofc  
PA: so all i gotta do is dl this file yea  
DS: yup! i already have the client application running!  
DS: oh man, this is so cool! if you could see how excited i am, i think you'd be shocked!  
PA: i doubt that bc youre always excited  
DS: oh, true, you know me best, amami chan! ;o)  
DS: anyways, with me being your host user, this should be a piece of cake for you, amami chan~!  
PA: im glad you think so haha c:"  
PA: oh the game has sound d:"  
DS: most games have sound, amami chan. did you get high before deciding to play with me? :o(  
PA: nah but i did fall down some stairs  
PA: shit was fantastic  
DS: F  
PA: thanks man c:"  
PA: ah shit someone is messaging me hold on  
DS: take your time! i'm just gonna get used to controls and stuff like that.  


* * *

sensualArchitect[SA] began pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA]

\---

SA: sup miami!!!!!!  
SA: happy fuckin birthday maaaan!!  
PA: haha thanks iruma san c:"  
SA: sooooooooooo  
SA: anyone,,, say anything to ya lately??  
PA: well  
PA: ouma saihara akamatsu and idabashii all wished me happy birthdays  
PA: you gotta be more specific tho  
SA: okayyy uhhhh did anyone  
SA: ,,,,,,,,,,  
SA: like confess to u  
PA: nope  
SA: damn alrighty then  
SA: oh right uhhhh i am sending a gift to u via the transportalizer  
PA: oh right akamatsu san mentioned you were gonna send me her gift  
PA: also whats this about a secret memo including you ouma saihara and idabashii  
SA: u mean my "pussy wakeup call" memo???  
PA: excuse me your what now  
SA: hey!!!! its just the joke name!!  
SA: as if i would be interested in fucking those three,,  
PA: suuure you wouldnt  
PA: oh god damn it  
SA: wot  
PA: hold on just 1 sex iruma san  
PA: sec*  
SA: OMFGGGG HAHAHAHAA DID U RLLY JUST SAY SEX  
PA: sec whore*  
SA: gasp  
SA: well FUCK u too!!!!  


* * *

PA: ouma where are my globes  
DS: oh, um, i put them in your dad's room!  
DS: also, iruma chan sent something! i put it on your bed!  
PA: O:"  
PA: ah at least theyre not outside  
DS: of course they aren't! you live in a huge house, amami chan!  
DS: then again, you and your dad have a bunch of things everywhere...  
DS: uh oh.  
PA: uh oh?  
DS: i may have thrown out one of your dad's napolean figures out of the hallway windows.  
PA: 1/1000 french objects destroyed  
PA: i didnt like that figurine anyways  
PA: wait where did you put my masks from africa  
PA: a lot of MY souvenirs are missing from my room ouma  
DS: don't worry! i made sure they were safe!  
DS: heads up!  
PA: ah damn there goes my window  
DS: it's fine! i'll be able to fix it later  
DS: meanwhile, you should go and see what iruma chan sent because i am genuinely curious!  
PA: ah alright  
PA: oh neat  
DS: what is iiiiit? actually wait, show me!  
PA: its a sweater!  
DS: who made it? pig tits might be an inventor, but she couldn't have made something nice like that.  
PA: nah akamatsu san made it for me c:"  
PA: man since when has iruma san made anything for us  
DS: well, she did make us all these transportalizers--but i still see your point.  
DS: not to gossip in any way, but she should really work on making things more for others than herself.  
PA: personally i am fine to not receive anything from her  
PA: remember what she got for saihara kun  
DS: aaaAAAAAND I AM CHANGING THE TOPIC!  
DS: anyways, that's really sweet of akamatsu chan to make you a sweater!  
DS: she made me a scarf for my birthday last year.  
DS: it's really cute, not gonna lie, but it's more of winter fashion! plus, red reminds me of someone who leaves a bad taste in my mouth...  
PA: i see o:"  
DS: alright, the cruxtruder is officially installed!  
DS: now i'm gonna deploy the alchemiter and totem lathe on your roof!  
PA: gotcha!  
PA: i need to get back to iruma san anyways just real quick  
DS: tell pig tits to hurry and invite everyone else to the memo while you're talking to her!  


* * *

PA: hey ouma kun says inv everyone to the memo already  
SA: ugh tell him he can fuckin wait  
SA: i am givin moral support for my hoes rn  
PA: im surprised youre not including yourself in that  
SA: oh lay off already!!!  
SA: ur pretty bold to hateflirt with me like that taro,,,,  
PA: what? i wasnt flirting lol  
PA: i thought you liked being called names  
SA: of course i do!  
SA: although,,, its more like a kinky thing yno,,  
PA: if you bust a nut i am going to puke  
SA: ughh ur no fun!! :V  
SA: whoa  
PA: ,,:?  
SA: i think,,  
SA: something just crashed in my backyard??  
SA: hold on for a bit,, it might be my personal satellite  
PA: ah alright o:"  
PA: ah ouma needs me again ttyl okay iruma san?  
PA: and stay safe!  


pulverizingAvocado[PA] ceased pestering  sensualArchitect[SA]

* * *

DS: oh shit  
DS: i don't think i was supposed to do this yet, oh no.  
DS: amami chaaaaan pleaseeeee hurry and come back...!  
DS: oh my god, it's counting down still?!  
DS: i will spam with honks until you answer! this is IMPORTANT!  
DS: HONK.  
DS: HONK.  
DS: HONK.  
DS: HONK.  
DS: HONK.  
DS: HONK.  
DS: HONK.  
DS: HONK.  
PA: i am here what is wrong  
DS: HONK.  
PA: okay i am sorry but that was hilarious  
DS: okay yea, it kind of was. :o)  
DS: stepping aside from that note, i do believe i have made a slight accident.  
PA: oh?  
PA: wdym?  
DS: it means, uh, that i messed up, made a mistake, etc...  
DS: but in more detail, i dropped something heavy on the cruxtruder--and now there's a time limit!  
DS: also, there is this weird glowing blue orb thingy... i wouldn't touch it if i were you.  
PA: oh alright  
DS: okay, so, i did a little search about this thing. there isn't much to go on, sadly, but my epic gamer knowledge should totally help.  
PA: epic  
DS: exactly. anyways, i think you should try turning that wheel on the side of the machine.  
DS: according to this manual i suddenly just remembered having, we need it to extrude "cruxite".  
DS: trust me, i don't know what the fuck that is either.  
PA: alright i got it  
PA: now what  
DS: here, pick up this card i'm about to drop!  
PA: its been hole punched?  
PA: also what is it supposed to be  
DS: not sure. but from what i see, i think it could be some sort of blue fruit.  
PA: oh nice  
DS: reading ahead in this manual, it says the ball thing is your "kernelsprite".  
DS: we gotta prototype it twice, apparently.  
PA: prototype? with what?  
DS: doesn't say! however, something is telling me we should use that napolean figurine.  
PA: no  
DS: :o)  
PA: ouma noooo  
PA: bad no put it down  
PA: i dont want napolean to follow me around!  
PA: alright thats it  
DS: hey, don't kick my cursor away!  
DS: oh wait, actually that might be a good thing to prototype. throw it in.  
PA: my oni mask from kyoto?  
DS: yea, toss that bad boy in!  
DS: oh cool, its name changed to onisprite!  
PA: its trying to talk to me now but i cant understand it oof  
DS: well we still gotta prototype it one more time anyways, so i wouldn't worry to much about it.  
PA: alright i seem to have things under control here now  
DS: okay! just to hell, try putting the punched card into your totem lathe, and bring the cruxite with. that should help for the next part.  
PA: next part? wdym by that?  
PA: ouma kun?  
PA: bro?  
PA: ah shit  
PA: the timer is still going down so im just gonna  
PA: whip some shit together until you get back  
PA: stay safe ouma kun!  


* * *

divineArtisan[DA] began pestering  preoccupiedFantasia[PF]

\---  
DA: Tsumugi~!  
DA: do you happen to have a moment to check something for me~?  
PF: oh! right now? my apologies but that will have to wait  
PF: i am organizing my cosplays into the basement of my home!  
PF: however i can chat with you!  
DA: Angie understands~! do not fret~!  
DA: it is about the sudden event of Rantaro's day of birth~!  
DA: did you do it~?  
DA: hmmmm~~? did youuuuuuu~?  
PF: huh? what do you mean yonaga san?  
PF: oh wait! nevermind i understand  
PF: and no i haven't sorry!  
DA: that is quite alright Tsumugi~  
DA: Atua understands you are very busy taking note of his message.  
PF: of course i am!  
PF: i read an article online saying a meteor shower was going to hit all of japan today!  
PF: oh right! did you speak to idabshii kun?  
DA: mmm yes Angie has~! he was angry with me because of what Angie has told you~!  
DA: Silly boys who play with robots really should listen more to Atua when he is serious.  
DA: owo  
PF: well that's idabashii kun for you! he just doesn't like to take things literally  
PF: i still believe you though! there's too much going on just to deny it  
DA: those are real facts Tsumugi~!  
DA: It's quite a shame Atua cannot speak to you personally. He would most certainly like to, I am certain of it.  
PF: yea it's quite a shame indeed  
PF: he sounds like such a handsome god!  
DA: nyahaha~! he truly is~!  
DA: uwu  
PF: oh! it appears i have gotten a message from-  
PF: ah it's from someone who doesn't message me often!  
DA: hmmmm... is it Kaito~?  
PF: right on! how'd you guess? :O  
DA: Atua knows all. He told me.  
DA: well don't keep Angie holding you back~! speak with him~!  
PF: alright! see you yonaga san!  


preoccupiedFantasia[PF] ceased pestering  divineArtisan[DA]

* * *

adherentAstronaut[AA] began pestering  preoccupiedFantasia[PF]

\---  
AA: okay i am officially losing my mind  
AA: i cant talk to shuichi about this since its not really something he understands well  
AA: and amami is busy playing some game with ouma  
AA: not to mention literally everyone else seems to be ignoring me!!!  
PF: could it be that it's because your mood is set to rancorous?  
AA: i  
AA:  
AA: it was  


* * *

adherentAstronaut[AA] changed mood to SMOOTH

* * *

PF: much better!  
AA: alright now that i got that mystery solved  
AA: i need some help with another one  
PF: ah? help with what kind of mystery momota kun?  
PF: although i am not a part of the mystery gang-  
PF: we shall unmask the culprit together! only to find out it's somebody we know!  
AA: not that kind of mystery shirogane!!  
AA: its  
AA:   
AA: its relationship advice  
AA:   
AA: especially regarding someone who is really annoying you  
PF: so-  
PF: if i can guess-  
PF: is this about ouma kun's advances to you?  
AA: "advances" wh what????  
AA: what the hell do you mean??  
PF: i am so jealous of ouma kun sometimes!  
PF: how bold of him! even i can't message those i bitterly hate with a burning passion! >O<   
PF: woe is me! plain jane of the world!  
AA: can you please explain better?????  
PF: do you not understand how courting through a blackrom works?  
AA: oh wait you mean the toxic one >:^0>   
AA: yea no i dont understand it and dont want to so  
AA: shrug  
PF: oh how cruel! an unrequited kismesitude!  
PF: oh how my heart feels for ouma kun at this very moment-  
PF: despite us not really messaging too much-  
PF: i pity this tragedy of the heart that will befall he!  
AA: whoa now  
AA: stop with the tragic display that you usually show when a plot twist happens in your anime  
AA: what do you mean "tragedy of the heart" iiii  
PF: it couldn't be more obvious to me he has a black crush on you  
AA: excuse me?  
PF: clearly someone hasn't taught you about relationships at home!  
PF: kismessitudes are the total opposite of the flushed quadrant-  
PF: matespritship-  
PF: however it's still presented in a way in which you still feel for your lover  
PF: it is just more centered around the hatred you feel for the other!  
PF: a rivalry shrouded in nothing but passion-  
PF: how scandalous! the throes of this type of romance are incredible when explored!  
AA: umm........  
PF: in short summarization you hate someone so much you love them  
AA: so what you are telling me  
AA: is that ouma loves me in a rivalry manner??  
PF: precisely!  
PF: also not all kismesitudes are toxic you know  
AA: thats not what my folks said  
AA: both of them said that the toxicity of it can tear both people apart!!!  
PF: ah geez! they probably said this to you to keep you from exploring it!  
PF: it usually depends on the two who are courted in blackrom!  
PF: in such a case an auspitice will step in or are usually brought in by one of the two  
PF: now that you know i do believe you should at least give him a chance  
AA: you mean like  
AA: hate him back??  
PF: the question is: do you?  
AA: well yes of course i do!!  
PF: i rest my case!  
AA:   
AA: wow i never really thought about it like that  
AA: thanks shirogane >:^)>   
PF: you're welcome!  
PF: if you are ever in need of more advice i do recommend talking with shinguji kun about it  
PF: he is a lot more reliable than you think!  
AA: ill keep that in mind!! thanks again!!  


adherentAstronaut[AA] ceased pestering  preoccupiedFantasia[PF]

* * *

benignAbettor[BA] began pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA]

\---  
BA: Happy Birthday, Amami kun! :]  
PA: ah thank you tojo san!  
PA: say you havent heard from ouma kun have you?  
BA: Unfortunately, no. I had actually wanted to ask you the same thing.  
PA: it might be monomi again oh geez  
BA: The robotic rabbit he talks frequently about, correct?  
BA: The one that is the only thing left for him by his mother?  
PA: well i wouldnt say the only thing she left for him  
PA: but that works!  
PA: so why do you need to speak with ouma kun?  
BA: It's quite embarrassing, but I usually have frequent chats with him regarding the ideology behind leadership.  
BA: Many have said I make for a wonderful leader, but mostly I am referred to as a "Mom Friend".  
BA: Call it a learning experience for me from someone of such an excitable nature; it's not as bad as I described it.  
PA: yea ouma kun can be pretty mature at times hard to believe for some  
PA: people really need to see he isnt all just jokes n games  
BA: I completely understand your feelings, don't worry.  
BA: Even more so, in fact, since I recently have entered a moiralliegience myself.  
PA: really? thats awesome O:"  
PA: whomst is this lucky individual i must know  
BA: This "whomst" you speak of is Akamatsu san!  
BA: She's been so caring towards me lately, and sporadically decided to ask me to become her palemate for various reasons.  
BA: I'm serious; the pianist has given me a list. Would you like to see?  
PA: im good for now!  
PA: in fact im actually a little busy at the moment  
BA: Oh, you are? My apologies for sporadically messaging you, then.  
BA: I will leave you be.  
PA: waaaaait im not that busy!  
PA: im just playing a game with ouma kun  
BA: Interesting! It wouldn't happen to be Sburb, would it?  
PA: yea it is  
PA: wait how did you know  
PA: out of all the multiplayer games you could choose from  
BA: Well, Idabashii kun happened to be working on some code when I bugged him via email regarding an issue with the robot version of myself he had made for me, and he stated that he was "helping a childish supreme leader so he can play a dumb game with the birthday boy".  
BA: So, I naturally questioned what kind of game, and he was very kind enough to tell me.  
BA: Also, I happen to have a copy of the game myself! Shinguji kun and I were going to play the game with each other, but seeing as to how you are already playing with Ouma kun, it makes me want to join you two!  
PA: wait wait but ouma kun said that he had the only copy?  
BA: That most likely would be a lie, which isn't too out of character for him.  
BA: In my opinion, I do believe he was just trying to pull your leg! x]  
PA: well it worked haha  
PA: i need to step my liar game up  
BA: Liar game? Amami kun, do you by chance engage in lying games with Ouma kun?  
PA: a lot of the time actually!  
PA: since everyone else gets too hot headed he usually settles playing a game with me  
PA: really tho they are a lot of fun if youre not dead set on winning against ouma kun  
PA: i am doomed to lose almost every time haha  
BA: How insightful! Perhaps, maybe, Akamatsu san would like to engage in games with me like that sometime!  
BA: They just sound so... Eventful. And definitely not dull.  
BA: Just the bit of excitement I need; it's no wonder why I sometimes come off as boring.  
PA: nah i think youre perfect tojo san  
BA: Ah?! You think so?!  
PA: yea!  
PA: ik you like to keep a straight face a lot bc of your duties  
PA: but you being able to contain so much emotion even while we are all annoying as hell  
PA: it really is incredible  
PA: plus you like to travel so thats like  
PA: bonus points on your awesome factor from an adventurer like me  
PA: shinguji kun would prob agree with me too  
BA: But still, how does that make me perfect...? I am a little confused.  
PA: nah youre perfect bc you keep it to yourself for everyones sake  
PA: your selfless nature is a gift tojo san  
PA: but you should know when to wind down!  
BA: Ah, you said something similar to Akamatsu san!  
BA: To think you all are worried about me like that... That's not very helpful of me, is it?  
BA: Making you all worry so much?  
BA: I suppose I shall try to unwind more often, then...  
PA: thats the spirit!  
BA: :D  


* * *

BA: Oh right! I do have a few questions for you.  
BA: What's the game like? Have you entered the Medium yet?  
PA: sure did n its pretty weird  
PA: my house seems to be perched up on some sort of mountain  
PA: i cant see past all the fog below though  
BA: Hearing about your game so far makes me so very anxious to play my game already!  
BA: Unfortunately, Shinguji kun is taking care of a few things...  
BA: I suppose a little virtue of patience won't be too bad.  
PA: ofc ofc c:"  
PA: a couple of these weird black creatures seem to be wearing oni masks  
PA: the game says theyre something called "imps"?  
BA: Ooh, how interesting... What's your strife specibus, Amami kun?  
PA: spearkind!  
PA: funny story behind that actually  
PA: when i was 8 a raccoon got into my house  
PA: my dad nearly cried when it broke his french flag n ripped the fabric to shreds  
PA: so i took up the flags staff and kind of just  
PA: smacked it away  
PA: it became listed under spearkind since then  
BA: How interesting! I use Knifekind as my strife specibus  
BA: I know, it's oddly unfitting for a maid like myself.  
PA: its still a cool choice tho!  
PA: man when you start playing this game we need to be on teams  
BA: I agree. I would love to work with you, Ouma kun, and Shinguji kun.  
BA: It would be quite... Smashing. >:]  
PA: hell yea it would! c:"<   


* * *

BA: Amami kun? Are you well?  
BA: You've gone silent for quite a few mintues, I am a tad worried.  
BA: Hello?  
BA: If I am annoying you, please do tell me.  
PA: fffffffuckin imps  
BA: Come again?  
PA: they took my dad and now my maps are ruined!  
PA: ffffffuck ,,:c  
BA: Oh dear...  
BA: Would you like to be left alone for a bit?  
PA: yea im just gonna wallow in sadness over my maps for an hour  
BA: Alright, I shall leave you to it. Please, try to find the time to relax when you can, though.  
BA: If you ever require my assistance, please let me know. :]  
PA: i willllll "quq  


benignAbettor[BA] ceased pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA]

* * *

marvelousConjurer[MC] began pestering  preoccupiedFantasia[PF]

\---  
MC: I am not here to roleplay, don't worry  
PF: aw that's not what i was gonna say :c  
PF: i was all hyped and ready to rp the second i saw your username pop up!  
MC: I can't roleplay right now-  
MC: -my mana is charging =^=  
MC: I wasted all my energy practicing my magic earlier so i am quite tired  
PF: drat! i was so looking forward to finishing our rp though!  
MC: We can always cont. another day  
MC: 'Sides yonaga said you were busy organzing your cosplays  
PF: oh i just actually finished! i am just messing around with the hoverboard  
PF: man i wish idabashii kun would just make me one!  
MC: Why not just ask iruma to make you one =?=  
PF: i don't want to take up her time really c:  
PF: so what brings you to messaging me yumeno san?  
MC: Nyeh... i got bored  
MC: And i am curious to know if i need to update my ships  
PF: ah! noooo don't remind me!  
PF: i haven't done anything yet!  
MC: It's fine take your time  
MC: Relationships seem so... hard to keep up with  
MC: How do you guys even do it  
PF: it's not that hard yumeno san!  
PF: you really should consider maybe starting with something basic-  
PF: oh yea! try getting a moirail!  
MC: Nyeh?! a moirail?  
MC: But who would even want to be my moirail shirogane?  
PF: i'm sure somebody would! do you have anyone in mind?  
MC:  
MC: Perhaps........  
PF: alright then! start from there until you feel comfortable enough!  
PF: augh! oh no!  
MC: Nyeh? shirogane what happened?  
PF: oh noooooo  
PF: that was the music room oh god  
PF: FUCK :c  
MC: Oh shit  
MC: Well uhhh i can guess you're kind of caught up with some stuff so ttyl  
MC: P.S. you better do it soon  
MC: P.S.S. you have some competition  


marvelousConjurer[MC] ceased pestering  preoccupiedFantasia[PF]

* * *

lethalCaregiver[LC] began pestering  duplicitousSovereign[DS]

\---  
LC: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?  
LC: ALMOST EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IS SOMEHOW LINKED TO YOU.  
LC: EXPLAIN YOURSELF.  


\-- duplicitousSovereign  [DS]  is no longer connected! -- 

LC: ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?  
LC: YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO MAKE ME DO THIS AREN'T YOU?  
LC: FINE.  
LC: IF HE IS UPSET THOUGH THAT I RUINED WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS DAY.  
LC: I WILL RATIONALLY EXPLAIN HOW IT IS YOUR FAULT.  


lethalCaregiver[LC] ceased pestering  duplicitousSovereign[DS]

* * *

lethalcaregiver began pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA]

\---  
LC: YOU.  
LC: I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU.  
PA: oh hey harukawa san  
PA: is this about ouma kun  
LC: YES.  
LC: WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?  
LC: SURELY YOU HAVE SOME ANSWERS.  
LC: WORD IS OUMA STARTED UP A GAME AND IT'S THE CAUSE AS TO WHY THIS METEOR SHOWER IS HAPPENING.  
PA: oh right yea  
PA: sburb was rumored to do that huh?  
LC: ARE YOU PLAYING THE GAME RIGHT NOW?  
PA: actually yes!  
PA: i am already in the medium  
PA: shit is kind of difficult  
PA: and ouma kun was supposed to build my house up  
PA: but he hasnt been on in like what two hours  
LC: GOD.  
LC: DAMN IT.  
LC: I AM ALMOST TEMPTED ON TRANSPORTALIZING MYSELF TO HIS HOUSE.  
LC: AND GIVING HIM A NICE LITTLE MARK TO NEVER FORGET.  
PA: yea no i wont let that fly harukawa san  
PA: you know better  
LC: FINE.  
LC: I SUPPOSE I'LL TAKE YOUR WORDS TO HEART AND ONLY GIVE HIM A STERN SCOLDING LIKE THE CHILD HE IS.  
LC: GIVE ME HIS TRANSPORTALIZER CODE.  
PA: not a chance  
PA: dont you remember what we promised akamastu san?  
PA: that no matter how pissed we were at each other  
PA: we....?  
LC:  
LC:  
LC: (SIGH.)  
LC: ...DON'T MURDER EACH OTHER.  
PA: exactly!  
LC:  
LC:  
LC: RULES WERE MADE TO BE BROKEN THOUGH.  
PA: no! ,,:c  
PA: listen  
PA: why not go and message momota kun for a bit?  
PA: he tried to reach me earlier but i was busy playing this game  
PA: his mood is changed to "smooth" too  
LC: I SUPPOSE I SHALL MESSAGE THE IDIOT.  
LC: THANK YOU.  
PA: for what?  
LC: CHANGING MY ORIGINAL PLAN OF KILLING OUMA I GUESS.  
LC: HOWEVER IT WAS KIND OF LAZY FOR YOU TO USE AKAMATSU AS A SCAPEGOAT THOUGH.  
LC: WHY NOT USE YOUR OWN METHODS?  
PA: that was a part of my method!  
PA: anyways youre welcome c:"  
PA: also you dont have to ridicule me for little things when youre thanking me  
PA: bc deep down i bet youre kind of thankful that i cared enough to stop you! c:"  
LC: !!!  
LC: I...  
LC:  
LC: WHATEVER. LEAVE ME ALONE.  
LC: AND STOP THINKING AHEAD.  
LC: IDIOT.  


lethalcaregiver ceased pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA]

lethalcaregiver began pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA]

LC:  
LC: happy birthday by the way i guess.  
PA: aww thanks!  
LC: :}  


lethalcaregiver ceased pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA]

* * *

dauntlessJock[DJ] started pestering  pulverizingAvocado[PA]

\---  
DJ: Hey man, happy birthday.  
DJ: I know you're probably busy playing w/ Ouma right now...  
DJ: But I just need to tell you this real quick:  
DJ: No matter what, do NOT answer any questions some asshole with white text will give you.  
DJ: He told me he was gonna talk to the "Page" next, and I remembered Yonaga said some weird shit about you being a "Page"  
DJ: Things to look for: they don't even have a username. And like I said, white text.  
DJ: Whatever they are up to, I don't really know, but nothing sits right with me.  
DJ: You could say I'm probably overreacting, but I've been through some shit.  
DJ: And this is giving me those same goddamn vibes.  
DJ: Just keep your eyes peeled, Amami. I have a feeling shit is about to go down.  


* * *


End file.
